


Sam & Jack screen cap fic: The moon restaurant

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart, screen cap fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack screen cap fic: The moon restaurant

Joke not mine, found in an old issue of the Danish magazine, [Familie Journal](https://www.familiejournal.dk/).


End file.
